allways love you
by uchiha.nindya
Summary: sakura, gadis baik polos dan naif harus dipertemukan nasib yang tragis. ia dijadikan alat untuk kesenangan tuannya. sasuke, tuan sakura. ibu sakura yang tinggal sebagai pembantu disana membuat sakura pun ikut menjadi pembantu di sana. dan keluarga yang menyimpan segala rahasia darinya.
1. chapter 1

**1-awal dari cerita kita.**

 _Naruto punya om masashi. Kishimoto aku cuma pinjem orang tokohnya aja_

Di suatu hari yg cerah hiduplah seorang gadis kecil yg cantik bernama sakura, sakura haruno

"Sakura! Nak ayo cepat kita nanti terlambat! "Seorang wanita memanggilnya ,ibunya memanggilnya

"Iya ibu,sebental kasihan dia, sepeltinya bulung ini beldalah. Dia nangis ibu! "Jawab sakura dengan cadelnya

"Hahaha nak, burung itu bukannya nagis tapi dia terkena minumanmu yg tumpah itu" jawab sang ibu lembut.

"Ahahah iya aku lupa, abisnya kan kalo aku beldalah aku kan nangis"jawab sakura polos

"Yasudah ayo, nanti kita terlambat nak, kau tidak mau nanti kita tidak makan bukan? " jawab sang ibu.

"Iya ayo ibu" jawab sakura dengan semangat. Ya mereka tinggal bersama sekeluarga. Di rumah kecil yg kumuh, mereka berkeluarga tadinya tapi ayahnya sakura pergi meninggalkan mereka dan menikah dgn wanita lain, sakura punya 3 kakak yg lainnya yaitu tiga kakak ug sangat baik dan pengertian. Mereka sayang pada sakura walaupun mereka masih sekolah, mereka juga bekerja

"sasori tolong jaga rumah yaa"titah sang ibu kepada anak pertamanya itu.

"Iya ibu, saku, saku jangan nakal yaa, jaga ibu jangan merepotkan ibu ya"kata sasori

"Iya kakak"jawab sakura senang

Sakura ikut bukan karena tanpa alasan tapi karena dia harus main dengan anak majikannya itu

Tidak lama mereka pergi seseorang datang ke rumah

"Wuah.. Kemana ibu dan saku kak sasori? "Tanya nya

"Heh, mereka sudah berangkat. Kau yg terlambat naruto"jawab sasori. Yg di panggil naruto pun hanya cemberut

"Yah padahal aku baru saja mau mengajak sakura-chan main" kata naruto

"Yasudah ajak main sajah kalu dia sudah pulang ya " hibur sasori

"Ya.. Baiklah" jawab naruto

Tanpa mereka sadari keberangkatan sakura ke rumah majikan ibunya itu adalah awal dari cerita mereka

*di rumah uchiha

Terlihat seorang yg sedang duduk di teras rumah itu

"Sasuke-kun lihat siapa yg datang, bibi mebuki dan putrinya lihatlah! " panggil mikoto uchiha pada anak nyaitu

Yg di panggilpun hanya menahan muka nya yg memerah. Makanya dia pun di goda oleh..

"Waah... Apakah putrinya bibi mebuki itu cantik yaa?" itachi, kakak daru sasuke yg di sebut sebagai sang pangeran berkuda putih.

"Haah... Kakak jangan bicara seperti itu terus,aku kan belum kenal dgn nya "sasuke pun hanya bisa menjawab itu sambil terkekeh kecil menahan malu

Di ruang tamu

Mebuki ibu nya sakura sedang memberi hormat pada nyoya uchiha itu

""Nyonya maaf aku terlambat!"

Kata mebuki sambil minta maaf

"Ah tidak, tidak kau tidak terlambat, "jawab mikoto pada mebuki

"Wahh.. Apa ini putrimu mebuki? "Tanya mikoto pada mebuki

"Iya nyonya dia Putri ku. Nak kenalkan namamu pada mereka"perintah sang ibu pada sakura

"Tunggu mebuki, jangan sekarang tunggu putraku dulu. Ah itu dia"kata sang nyonya uchiha itu

Terlihat dua uchiha itu sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Wuah apa ini Putri bibi mebuki? Dia cantik sekali"kata itachi memuji. Yg di pujinya pun hanya menahan malu karena di puji oleh pangeran tampan.

"Iya salam kenal kakak. Aku sakula haluno Putli ibu"perkenalan sakura pada itachi

"Wah.. Sasuke lihat! Dia cantik dan sopan bukan? "Goda itachi pada sasuke .kedua wanita yg ada di sana pun terkekeh kecil.

Tapi sasuke berlari kencang ke kamarnya tanpa ada yg tau kenapa

Sesampainya sasuke di kamar pun dia berteriak

"TIDAK! TIDAK MUNGKIN!... tidak... "Racau sasuke di dalam kamarnya

"KENAPA? KENAPA DIA... "

BERSAMBUNG

tungguin kelanjutan nya yaa. Yaa

Maaf kalo ada banyak typo atau yg lainnya sampai ketemu nanti

Jangan lupa di baca lagi kelanjutannya

aku author baru disini.. mohon bantuannya.


	2. chapter 2

Naruto punya om masashi kishimoto aku cuma minjem orang-orang nya

"KENAPA? KENAPA... KENAPA? kenapa diaa... "

Racau sasuke di dalam kamarnya

"Kenapa dia... CANTIK SEKALI?!! "*author pingsan tiba tiba.

TOK... TOK.. TOK

"Sasuke.. Hei! Sasuke kau kenapa tiba tiba lari seperti itu? "Tanya itachi.

"HEI...! apa jangan jang-"

Ucapan itachi terpotong karena sasuke tiba tiba membuka pintu

"Kenapa ka... Kakak..? "Tanya sasuke menahan malu

"Eehhh... Kenapa mukamu merah sasuke? Apa kau sakit?! "Tanya itachi pada adiknya.

"Ti-tidak aku tidak sakit"jawab sasuke dengan gugup

"Ohhh... Ayo kita ke bawah !ibu sudah menunggu, dan jangan membuat gadis manis itu menunggu lama sasuke! " jawab itachi menggoda kakaknya itu.

"Hei sasuke, itachi. Kemari nak. Lihat sakura dari tadi menunggu.! Ayo pasti kalian belum makan sakura mebuki?"

Tanya mikoto pada mebuki.

"Ya.. Makanlah bersama kami mebuki, sakura pasti lapar"

Sang kepala keluarga pun memberikan suaranya

"Baiklah nyonya" pasrah mebuki karena sakura sudah sangat terlihat lapar.

"Sakura duduklah di dekat ku! "

Titah itachi pada sakura

"Ah.. Baiklah kak itachi" jawab sakura

"JANGAN!!! maksudku di se-sebe-lah kak i-itachi itu tempat ku. Ka-kau duduk di samping ku saja!! " jawab sasuke dengan gagap, tapi penuh dengan penekanan.

"Ah... Go-gomen ne sasuke" jawab sakura takut

"Yasudah duduklah di sini saja! "

Kata sasuke sambil menepukan tangan di pahanya

"Hee...maksudmu di pangkuanmu sasuke?! " tanya itachi dengan menggoda

"Ck. Bukan di pangkuanku. Di sebelah ku! " jawab sasuke

Hari pun sudah berganti dgn malam

Di rumah uchiha. mebuki bersiap siap untuk pulang dgn sakura. Tapi...

"Buu.. Sakura tidur di kamarku ya.. " kata sasuke pada ibunya

"Tidak sayang.. Sakura akan pulang ke rumahnya... Dia akan ke sini lagi besok" kata mikoto lembut pada anaknya itu

"TIDAK!! TIDAK BOLEH! DIA TIDAK BOLEH PULANG! !!"

"Kasihan sakura sasuke dia sudah kelelahan biarkan dia pulang"perintah fugaku pada anak bungsunya itu

"TIDAK BOLEH!!! DIA HARUS TIDUR DI KAMARKU!! POKOK NYA KALAU SAKURA TIDAK ADA DI KAMARKU AKU TIDAK MAU TIDURR!!! " kata sasuke tegas

Sakura yg tadinya tertidur di gendongan mebuki pun terbangun karena teriakan sasuke

"Ngh.. Ada apa ibu? "Tanya sakura yg terbangun

"Ssttt... Sakura sayang tidurlah lagi nak. " kata sang ibu untuk menidurkannya lagi

"Mebuki.. Apa boleh sakura menginap di sini satu malam

Saja? " bujuk mikoto pada mebuki

"Ta-tapi nyonya a-aku takut sakura merepotkan nyon-"jawab mebuki terpotong oleh mikoto

"Jika sakura tidak menginap, sasuke tidak akan berhenti berteriak dan tidak akan tidur" kata mikoto memelas

"Baiklah"jawab mebuki pasrah

"Yeyy.. Sakura akan tidur dgn ku kan ibu? "Tanya sasuke gembira

"Iyaa.. Sasuke, tapi jangan mengganggu nya yaa.. " jawab mikoto

"Siap ibu... Ayo sakura ke kamar ku! " kata sasuke sambil berlari pergi ke kamarnya

Tapi.. Sakura ketakutan pada sasuke. Dia bertanya pada ibunya

"Ibu...apa ibu ga ikut sakula tidul di sini? "Tanya sakura

"Tidak sayang... Kalau ibu di sini nanti siapa yg mengurus sasori, deidara, dan kak gaara? "

Elak mebuki

"Nanti kalo sakula tidul di sini, naluto ga bisa main sama sakula? "

Bela sakura agar tidak tidur di rumah sasuke .mebuki pun hanya menghela nafas

"Baiklah buu.. Sakula akan tidul di sini! "Jawab sakura pasrah

Di kamar sasuke, sasuke kesal menunggu sakura .dua pun pergi ke luar untuk mencari sakura

"HEY!! SAKURA CEPATLAH AKU SUDAH MENGANTUK!! " teriak sasuke pada sakura

"I-iya sasuke -sama a-aku ke sana. Dah ibu.. " lamabai sakura pada mebuki

di kamar sasuke

Di kamar sakura dan sasuke saling tatapan. Sebenarnya cuma sasuke yg natap sakura

"Hei! Sakura bsk kita main lagi yaa! Aku mau ngajak kamu main di tempatku biasa! " kata sasuke

"I-iya sas-sasuke - sama. Ta-tapi sebaiknya ki-kita tidur sekarang

Nan-nanti kita di marahi -i-ibu"

Jawab sakura takut takut

"Besok ju-juga aku tdk bisa ma-main, kan aku be-besok pulang"

Lanjut sakura

"Hn"jawab sasuke datar

'Heehh... Kita lihat bsk kau tidak akan bisa pulang ke tumah mu lagi sakura .kau hanya akan di sini sampai aku memperboleh kan mu pulang 'barin sasuke sebelum dia tertidur

'Kau hanya milikku hime.. '

Bersambung...

Jangan lupa follow ig nindyaa3758 yaa, sama ig bacaceritaku ,itu tentang ceritaku di wattpad ini yaa

Maaf kalo banyak typo dan alur yg gaje

Sakura=5th

Sasuke=6th

Naruto=6th

Gaara=10th

Deidara=10th

Sasori=15th

Itachi=15th

deidara, gaara, sasori itu kakak nya sakura di sini tapi, deidara itu anak angkat yg umurnya sama kayak gaara*

 **balasan review.**

 **666-username :** come on dude! bukan begitu cara kritik suatu cerita.. please open your mind before open your mouth.. itu bisa ngebuat author sakit hati tau!!


End file.
